Assumptions
by rainbowpanda0
Summary: A story of nine chapters focusing on the life of Lorcan Scamander at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Reviews are welcome!  :
1. Chapter 1

**Assumptions**

**Chapter 1, Prologue: Always Alone**

* * *

><p>Lorcan Scamander looked down at the Christmas present his kooky mother had bought him. It wasn't wrapped, but even if it had been, Lorcan knew he would have been able to guess what the gift was. A thin gold thread was knotted around a heavy, leather-bound book titled: The History of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks- They Exist! He glanced at the authors' name at the bottom of the cover and inwardly sighed; 'A Book by Luna Scamander.' His mother, a wizarding naturalist, believed that her fathers' stories of the mysterious, never-before-seen Crumple-Horned Snorkack were real, despite what his mother's old school friend regularly argued. Lorcan had to admit, he was siding with Mione on this on- normally he accepted all of his mothers' strange stories, which was an <em>awful<em> lot. Although, being a firm believer in the fact that science can prove almost anything, Lorcan wasn't going to state that a fabled creature was real, based on his mother's childhood bedtime stories, anytime soon.

However, not wanting to hurt his mother's feelings, he smiled at her and said, "Thanks Mum."

Luna beamed at him. "I knew you'd love it! Your daddy waited in line for two whole hours just so he could get you a copy for Christmas!"

Lorcan's twin brother, Lysander, who had been unusually quiet, snorted into his bowl of porridge at his mother's comment. Lorcan had to admit, it was pretty hard to believe that there had been a waiting line for two hours just for a book written by someone who many thought of as 'a raving, loony nitwit'.

His father, Rolf Scamander, shot daggers at Lysander, clearly warning him not to dishearten his mother's blissful mood. Thankfully, the twin kept his mouth shut, again unusual, Lorcan noted, and instead ripped open his present. It was a large box, the wood polished to sparkling shine so bright you could see one's reflection in it.

"Wow Mum! A broomstick servicing kit! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Lysander whooped when he unlatched the box. His parents chuckled as Lysander fiddled with all the boxes' contents. Lorcan looked on enviously. Of course he loved books, just not ones written by his parents- and definitely not when it was all he got for birthdays and Christmases. At least Lysander had gotten something he could entertain himself with and not be bored to death by.

_No, be happy for your brother- he could end up playing for England. He'll let you have a go of fixing up is broom, _a cheerful voice told him.

_But then again, you are pretty crap at Quidditch- you fell off a rocking horse when you were nine, and it wasn't even rocking, _a small, snide voice jeered.

Shaking the voices from his head, Lorcan strengthened and plastered on a smile for his brother. He knew his parents didn't have favourites, but he couldn't help feeling that maybe they didn't know their son very well.

He slowly turned from the family room, and took his book with him, along with the other thirteen books he'd received from family and friends. Lorcan climbed the spiral staircase to his room and set his gifts down on his desk. Sighing once more, he opened his desk drawer and dumped the Crumple-Horned Snorkack book inside. Tired from waking up at the crack of dawn to open his presents, he flopped down on his bed, his hands linked behind his head. Lorcan counted the star stickers on his ceiling twelve times, just to be sure, before his tired eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

ooooo

"Lorcan, wake up! Come on, we're going to see everyone! Come _on, _Lorcan, Dom will be there!" Lysander shouted excitedly, pushing and shoving his brother awake, before disappearing out the door to get ready. Lorcan groaned as he rolled over and saw the clock- 11.15am. He'd been asleep undisturbed for nearly four hours. He vaguely remembered his mother's present, and again groaned. Stretching, the young boy tumbled out of bed, his messy brown curls springing up around his face. Of course he had to get up- how could he have forgotten? His mother, Mione, Ginny and Fleur had organised a reunion. They didn't see each other all that often- they had massive get-togethers about twice a year. That was the only time when he saw the Potters and the Weasleys. Lorcan's mother had been close friends with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione since they went to Hogwarts, and he supposed that Bill and Fleur were invited because their children were around the same age as Lorcan and Lysander. Dominique was the same age as the twins, and she would also be starting at Hogwarts the following year. When she spoke to Lorcan, she was very polite, but the trouble was, she hardly ever spoke unless it was to her cousin, Fred. Lorcan could sit with her normally quite comfortably and not say anything at all, and she would do the same. They were very peculiar for children of such a young age. She was a lot quieter around Lysander though- and that meant practically mute. Lorcan wondered if she was scared of him.

Shrugging the family issues away, Lorcan got dressed and met his family downstairs. The family piled into the rusty car, and set off for the park where they were all meeting.

ooooo

When they arrived at the venue, Lorcan was surprised to see who greeted them first- Neville Longbottom, another school friend of his mother's _and_ the Herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed almost everyone had been invited this time.

"Hello Luna, Rolf- Lysander and Lorcan, right? You're going to Hogwarts next year, aren't you?" he asked them, grinning.

Lorcan's mouth was forming a reply when Lysander opened his first.

"Yep- I'll be there, out on the Quidditch pitch, you wait and see!" he said proudly, lifting his head high, before running off to see Teddy and Victoire, who, as usual, were talking together. Lysander had always been close to those two. Lorcan trailed after him, his fingers twiddling anxiously behind his back.

Finally spotting a familiar mass of fluffy light red hair, Lorcan made his way past the crazy group of Harry and Ron's children.

"Hello," he said, plonking down into his seat.

"Oh, hi Lorcan," Dominique murmured, her grey eyes meeting his own blue ones. The two sat in silence after that- it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't majorly pleasant either.

Finally, Lorcan asked, "What house do you reckon you'll be sorted into next year?" This, he had decided, was a relatively safe question- easy to answer, simple… though apparently not so much for Dominique.

Her face screwed up in concentration as she thought about it.

"Well, I suppose all the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor…" she said, but Lorcan knew that she wasn't answering the question on purpose. He didn't push though.

"Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. I don't think I'd like to be in Hufflepuff, I'd feel stupid," he said, though as soon as the words left his mouth he wished they hadn't. Dom raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

That left Lorcan thinking- what if he _was_ sorted into Hufflepuff? Or worse, Slytherin? He knew his mother had been in Ravenclaw, so he had a chance- or did he? Was the Sorting Hat based on genetics? Or was it just plain intelligence? Lorcan had no idea, and he was a little too proud to ask anyone.

He sat back, rather uncomfortably, in his chair, as he thought about the school he would hopefully be attending the following year- God help him if he turned out to be a squib! After all, he hadn't really shown much magical talent in his life; he just read a lot.

Fred Weasley, George and Angelina's son, would be being sorted too- he and Dominique were close so they'd be bound to stick together. But he would have no one. He would be alone, with no friends, as always. Lorcan said no more for the rest of the gathering, thinking instead of what the next seven years of his life would bring him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hopefully, there will be nine chapters in all about Lorcan's life at Hogwarts, including this prologue and an epilogue. Reviews for the story would be very welcome- thanks for reading! (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Assumptions**

**Chapter 2, We All Get Sorted Someday**

Lorcan waited with all of the other first years, his eyes flickering nervously to and from the sorting hat sitting on the stool up ahead of him to his brother standing a few feet in front of him already chatting animatedly to students sitting at the nearest table, which Lorcan could see was the Hufflepuff House's table. Of course, only five minutes into the sorting and Lysander had already found people to natter on to. A girl's name was being called out and Lorcan flicked back to hear that Ruby Preens had been sorted into Gryffindor. His name was coming up soon.

Lorcan looked back over to Lysander to see him badgering Dominique, whose wild red hair was as untamed and crazy as ever. Fred was up ahead joining them too. No doubt they weren't asking where he was. All of the people surrounding him each had something odd about them. The boy yawning ahead of Lorcan had a multicoloured earring that occasionally shouted out things it noticed, such as 'Frizzy hair girl up ahead, be sure to touch it- once in a lifetime opportunity!' Of course, the frizzy haired girl would then pat down her crazy hair and move slightly further away from the talking earring.

The girl next to Lorcan had a pair of glasses with coloured wires sticking up everywhere and sparkles raining down from them every time she shook her hair. Lorcan couldn't help staring at her, she looked so peculiar. The girl finally felt someone looking and turned angrily, her blue eyes flashing.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

Lorcan was so shocked he couldn't answer properly, his mouth forming feeble "um's'" and "ah's". He stepped backwards slightly only to fall onto a Hufflepuff boy at the table who glared at him impatiently waiting for Lorcan to recover and get up.

The girl giggled a little, which Lorcan found infuriating, before sticking out a hand and helping him up. The incident had interrupted the sorting of another boy but the sorting hat kept steamrollering on, only stopping very briefly to announce that Zachary Quentin belonged in Slytherin.

The crazy-glasses girl grinned at Lorcan, and he noticed that one of her front two teeth was missing. She adjusted her glasses and faced Lorcan properly, glitter showering down around them from the fizzing wires.

"I'm Lucy Weasley. Sorry about jumping on yah. Yah were kind of bogging at my glasses. But that's okay. A lot of people bog at my glasses. They're cool, yeah? I added the glitter myself. Well, dad helped me a bit, even though he thought it was a bit silly to want glitter on my glasses, but he doesn't understand the art of 'peculiar presentation'. That's what I call it. It's when yah make other folk look at yah oddly, based on how peculiarly yah've dressed up. Do you do peculiar presentation? Oh nah, course yah wouldn't, I made it up. What's your name?"

Lucy chugged all this information out very, very quickly, and she had a very slight lisp, so Lorcan hardly managed to understand any of it. He did understand her name and recognised her. He was shocked by how forward Lucy was. She seemed like a train, full-speed ahead, and putting you in danger of being left behind. Lorcan didn't want to be left behind, he wanted a friend. Like Lysander. He knew it was an awful thought, but he wanted someone to boast about, someone to show off for his brother. And there was Lucy, standing right there, looking at him over her wide glasses expectantly. He stood a little straighter and took a deep breath before talking for longer than he ever had in his life.

"You're Percy and Audrey's daughter aren't you? You never come to the family things. Don't worry, you're not missing much. Dom has talked about you sometimes, but I don't think we've ever met. I don't think our parents were very close anyway, so that kind of explains it…. I'm Lorcan Scamander, Luna and Rolf are my parents. Lysander is my brother, up there, with Fred and Dom," he said, pointing up to where they were all still chatting, and at the same time letting out a long breath.

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I remember Dom telling me about you and Lysander. Luna's book is funny."

Lorcan was stung. Alright, the book was never on the bestseller's list, but his mother did write it and she was his mother. Lucy couldn't act like his mum was mental. He hated that.

Lucy must have seen the look on his face because she quickly said, "Oh no, not funny like that, I meant interesting, and I really liked it. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are real. I decided that after reading the book."

Lorcan smiled a little, until his name was suddenly shouted out.

"Oh no… oh no, no, no…" he whispered, turning pale. Lysander had turned around and was grinning at him to go up. Lorcan felt a soft shove on his back, and was propelled forwards by Lucy. He walked up to the stool and watched the sea of faces go black as the hat brim fell over his eyes. He gripped the stool tightly, not knowing what quite to expect.

"Ah, Lovegood was your mother, yes? A very bright witch… no doubt you have the same talents… I see jealousy though, envy to be great, like you believe your brother to be… a trait of a very different house…" the hat murmured. Lorcan could hardly breathe- the hat knew all his secrets, nothing was hidden from it. No one but him knew about his incredible jealousy of Lysander- and no one ever could. He had to stop his thoughts from running wild though, and listened to the hat.

"I see so much potential, so much wisdom at such a young age… Well I suppose it had better be… Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted out the house, and Lorcan felt the hat pulled off his head and faced his brother who stood there still grinning. Obviously, no one else had heard what else the hat had said. Lorcan stumbled over to his house table, shaking many hands. He was so preoccupied that he only looked up in time to see Lysander bounding off to the other side of the room, the word Gryffindor still ringing loudly throughout the hall.

Lorcan couldn't help it. He sank down onto his seat, his head pounding. For the first time, he was alone. Lysander wasn't with him. And he hardly would be. Lorcan put his head in his hands, in no doubt that Lysander had already forgotten all about him. A few names later and Dominique and Fred were both sorted into Hufflepuff, a new achievement for the Weasley family. They had always been in Gryffindor, Lorcan noted.

Only when he felt a tiny hand slide into his own did Lorcan look up. Lucy was sitting next to him, grinning.

"Hey partner. I hear this is the party house," she joked, glitter spraying everywhere.

Lorcan smiled at her, suddenly feeling like he had someone. Someone who for once wasn't Lysander.

"Thanks, partner," he said, grinning despite his loneliness.

"We'll stick together, yeah? A loon and a lone. Perfect, right?" Lucy decided.

Some part of Lorcan surprisingly agreed, and for the rest of the ceremony he kept a tight hold of Lucy's hand. He didn't want to let go. If he did, he'd be alone again. And he needed Lucy to make sure that never happened.

**Author's Note: So this is the next instalment of Lorcan's story, sorry it took so long. I know one person in particular spent a long time awaiting it, so hopefully it suffices for now. More coming soon! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assumptions **

**Chapter 3, Alone**

Lorcan was sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, his eyes firmly trained on the Daily Prophet. Lucy often came down to breakfast late, which meant that he usually had to save her a piece of toast or a glass of pumpkin juice. He didn't mind, but he always felt a little nervous when she still wasn't anywhere in sight when there was five minutes left for class. Luckily, today was not that case. There was still a good 40 minutes left before it was time to leave for Potions, which meant Lorcan had plenty of time to enjoy his breakfast and read the Prophet in peace.

He was hastily shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth, while reading the current article, when he felt someone drop onto the bare space beside him. Lorcan looked up, his forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth. His brother, Lysander, was sitting in the seat next to him, grinning widely.

"Hey, Lorc," he said. Lorcan fought the urge to correct him; he hated that nickname. Time and time again, he had asked is brother to call him Lore if he was going to have a nickname.

Lorcan swallowed the food that was already in his mouth, and put his fork down. He took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice and wiped his mouth with his napkin, and folded up the Prophet, taking good care to spend as long as possible before he answered his brother.

"Hello, Lysander… What are you doing?" he asked, not meeting Lysander's eyes.

"I want to talk to you- jeez, can't I have a friendly, relaxed conversation with my dear brother?" Lysander replied, grinning widely, obviously joking.

Lorcan didn't smile back. It was three -quarters through the school year, and Lysander had personally sought his brother out to 'speak' to him a total of two times.

Lysander must have sensed his brother's disbelief, because he sighed, before saying, "Look, I want us to spend some time together. I've hardly seen you all year… You are my brother, you know."

Lorcan shrugged, and picked up his fork again, putting more food into his mouth, thus preventing him from talking to his brother.

Lysander slid closer to him, and knelt his elbows on the table; a habit he knew Lorcan hated.

"How about we go outside for a bit? It's a Friday; you can't possibly have anywhere to be for at least another hour. I'm free- totally free! Come one, let's go," he said, jumping up out of his seat, tugging at his brother's arm.

Lorcan stumbled up from his seat as Lysander dragged him mercilessly out of the Great Hall, the lone forkful of eggs clattering to the floor.

...

"Ah, this is the life, isn't it, Lorcan? Hey, what do you prefer? Lorcie? Lorc? Can?" Lysander flies the suggestions around freely, lying back on the grassy hill with his legs crossed.

Slumping down next to his brother, Lorcan pushed a curly lock of golden hair out of his eyes,

"Not Lorc. Lore, maybe-," he began to reply, before he was interrupted.

"So Lorc, what've you been doing? I hardly see you around anymore, and when I do you're with Crazy," Lysander asked.

Lorcan looked at his twin strangely. "Crazy?"

"Yeah, you know… She's really little, blonde… Has kind of a spacey look; that's why we call her Crazy," Lysander clarified.

Lorcan was fuming- how dare they call Lucy crazy? Admittedly, she was very little, very blonde and very spacey, but she wasn't crazy!

"Lucy's not crazy. Don't call her that. Ever."

Lysander's eyes widened in shock. "Look, sorry Lorcie. Didn't mean to make you nervy…"

Lorcan turned away, his eyes darkening.

"Hey, I really am sorry; I promise, I won't call her that again, ever. Look at me!" Lysander tugged his brother's chin towards him so that Lorcan was forced to make eye contact.

Lysander's eyes were electric and fierce.

"I promise not to call her crazy, okay? She's weird though, you've got to admit."

Lorcan couldn't help himself as he smiled at the comment. Of course Lucy was weird. She was the definition of weird. When Lysander saw the beginning of a smile on Lorcan's face, he jumped to it immediately, grinning madly.

Lorcan didn't think it was totally unrealistic for the possibility that he and his twin could still be friends… It seemed as though Lysander was actually trying this time. Lorcan began to smile fully, opening the slightest opportunity for the pair to relax.

"SANDER! MY BROTHER!"

Jeremy Walsh came bounding down the grounds, his Gryffindor tie waving in the breeze. Lorcan shifted uncomfortably, as a whole crowd of Lysander's Gryffindor buddies followed after Jeremy.

Lysander rose immediately, high-fiving his friends and punching each other on the shoulder. Things that Lorcan had never done in his life.

"What are you doing down here, man? We've been down at the pitch- messing around a bit. What have you been doing that was more important than pitch-time?" Jeremy shouts, rubbing his knuckle on Lysander's head, grinning widely.

Lysander ducked out from under Jeremy's hold and stood back a little, smiling.

"Nothing Jere, just sitting. We ready to go?" Lysander asked, slapping his hands together in anticipation.

It was then that Lorcan felt a punch in his stomach.

_Nothing Jere, just sitting._

Lorcan could only watch as his brother ran off with his friends to the Quidditch pitch, giving no sign that he had previously promised his sibling a chat.

He got up off the grass and dusted off his shorts, desperately trying to loosen the knot in his stomach. Slowly, Lorcan began to walk back towards the Great Hall, all the while building up resentment against his brother. Lysander was so lucky- he had never had any trouble whatsoever in being 'effortlessly cool'. He was born to be adored, so it was only natural that he should leave his twin behind.

As he pondered it, Lorcan realised that he wasn't in any way similar to his brother- where Lysander was popular, Lorcan was invisible. Where Lysander was charming, Lorcan was sullen. Where Lysander was important, Lorcan was unnoticed. As he trudged back to his table, a whirlpool of questions mixed through his head. Was his brother ashamed of Lorcan? He wasn't in any way shape or form popular, and he had no idea how exactly a game of Quidditch operated.

He was so busy concerning himself with his brother that he almost didn't feel the familiar body plop down in the seat next to him. A fork with a quivering clump of cold egg was dropped onto his plate, and Lorcan looked up grinning, all of his previous poisonous thoughts vanquished as he looked t Lucy.

"Hey partner. Where's my toast?" Lucy asked, reaching over for a sip of Lorcan's Pumpkin Juice.

"Oh, sorry Luce. I totally forgot… Here, there is some of mine left over if you'll be okay with that," he said, shaking his head at his own forgetfulness.

"No worries, I'll get something later on after class. Why'd you forget the toast? That's so big in the galaxy of unheard of, it's practically a planet," she said, tipping the last few drops of Lorcan's Pumpkin Juice down her throat.

"Um, I was talking to Lysander," he replied, zipping up his bag. Lorcan could feel Lucy's curiosity, but she didn't push it. It was something he really liked about her. She let things go.

"Well alright Mr Popular, let's get to Potions. There's about 15 minutes till we're due, but I want to just sit for a while, yeah?" she asked, slinging her pack over her body.

Lorcan nodded, smiling slightly, as he got up, leaving the Great Hall with Lucy. He didn't cast an eye anywhere in the general direction of the Pitch.

**Author's Note: First off, I am so, so, so incredibly sorry for the long wait. I'm terrible, I know. I haven't had inspiration for a while, so again, apologies my very few readers. To ****_mcfuz _****who I know waited far too long for this, the next one will hopefully be much shorter. Please Review, anyone. I'd love it if you did. Xo**


End file.
